<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oct 2nd: Phone Sex (Guzma and Piers) by myliesboundbythread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788504">Oct 2nd: Phone Sex (Guzma and Piers)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread'>myliesboundbythread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020, M/M, Phone Sex, Piers being an insomniac, Sex is a cure-all I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First kink of Kink and Fluff. </p>
<p>Piers can't sleep but maybe Guzma can help. </p>
<p>Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guzma/Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oct 2nd: Phone Sex (Guzma and Piers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Piers groaned softly as he laid back on his bed with a flop. Between Gym duties and working with his band he was so exhausted but as normal...his brain didn’t want to shut off. Neither Practicing on his guitar, tending baby pokemon, nor reading had helped a lick. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sighed, just starting to consider grabbing a beer when his phone rang. He frowned faintly, who would be calling at such a shite time. He rolled to his side and glanced at his phone. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Incoming call from Guzma….</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sat up, hurriedly answering. “Guz! How’d you know I’d be up?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Call it a hunch.” He responded. “How are ya holding up Piers?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It was a good day.” He answered softly. “Busy day.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yea? Aren’t you guys getting ready for your challenge season soon?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yea… Lot of checking over sound equipment, the arena and supplies. Add that to rescuing pokemon and my band…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re exhausted.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Utterly wiped but can’t sleep.” He sighed. “Brain just won’t shut down…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe….I can help.” Guzma purred into the phone, the tone making Piers shiver. The dark type gym leader licked his lips. “Guz…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Perhaps you need a bit of help with your tension. Put yourself on speaker phone babe.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ye-yes.” He hit the button and set his phone to hover nearby, reaching for his top. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Undress slowly.” He’d hear Guz growl. “Tease yourself. We are going to make the moment last.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Piers bit back a moan at the sound of his voice. Arceus! He loved when Guz  took control. Gone was the laid back rapper and here was the in control Alpha male who even over the phone could make his heart race and his cock harden. “Guzma….” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes pet?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I...I want…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ask nicely and I may consider it.” He laughed lowly, making him whimper softly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I want to see you...Please may I see you…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That soft laugh like warm caramel filled the line. “Since you asked so prettily. But you have to turn your own camera on too.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Piers scrambled to do so, forgetting his Rotom’s voice commands for a moment as Guzma filled his screen. He licked his lips watching the Rapper idly stroke himself, remember how that length had felt inside him. “Piers….I’ll stop if you continue to stare.” He teased, thumbing his already dripping tip.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He let go slowly, letting the Rotom get into place so it could take all of him in. “Still wearing your pants...you must have been wound up to ask to see me this soon.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Its your damn voice.” Piers blushed, slowly starting to shimmy out of his pants. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Turn around...I want to see your ass.”  He smirked as Piers groaned. He knew what Piers wanted to see but he was in control at the moment and Piers knew how much Guz liked his rear. So he turned, teasing the man as he bent over to take his boots off.  “You are a brat when you don’t get what you want.” Guzma mused. “If I was there I’d take you over my lap and spank you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Piers sucked in a breath, imagining it. Guzma’s hand warming the skin of his bottom with firm smacks, the sound of flesh striking flesh as the man spanked him hard between gentle caresses. “I wish.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll remember that for when I visit next time.” His eyes roamed the Rocker’s form as he slowly peeled his pants off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Promises promises.” Piers mumbled turning, his cock standing proudly. He ached to touch himself, needed to touch himself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know I always deliver, explore yourself for me. Slowly.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He whined, he didn’t want slow right now. Still he obeyed. Caressing his cheeks lightly before letting his hands skim lower, stopping at pert nipples. He bit his lip as he pinched, teased and rolled them; his cock twitching in need. He moved on, lightly running his nails down his stomach and over his thigh the not quite touches of his hands brushing by his cock making him tremble. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s it...You are so good to me Piers.” Guzma breathed, the sounds of him stroking himself faster filtering through the phone. “Bet you want to be so full. Think you can come from your fingers alone for me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ye-yeah!” He whimpered, running his fingers over his hips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know what to do then.” He rumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers shuddered, scrambling onto the bed and grabbing his lube shuddered when Guzma growled. “You have the best ass. I wish I could be there to fuck it raw.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Guzma I-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“On your back love. Spread those legs for me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He blushed, obeying Guzma’s lust roughened voice. He would spread lube on his fingers before plunging one then two fingers into himself hard and fast trying to imagine Guzma there in the room with him. Fucking Piers instead of the Rocker having to finger himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more finger Love. I know you can take it.” Guzma moaned, sounding close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piers whimpered as he worked one more finger into his hole, gripping the sheets with his other hand to keep from stroking himself. Guzma’s breathy encouragements drove him on as he closed his eyes, bucking sloppily into his own administrations until they were both cumming. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He laid there panting harshly, opening an eye as Guzma laughed quietly. “You are too damn pretty ya know?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Piers blushed, slowly pulling his fingers out and trembling at the extra stimulation. Relaxation tugged at his mind, with it sleep. Guzma hummed softly. “Rest Piers. I’ll text you in the morning.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Visit soon…” He mumbled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>“Very soon.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was that for a first smut scene?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>